Handheld digital devices such as cell phones and smart phones are commonly stored within purses or pockets, and, during use, such devices are typically held and supported by a user's hands. Storage of such devices within pockets and purses is often inconvenient and causes difficulties in accessing the device. Also, hand support of such devices during use often undesirably occupies the user's hands which may be needed for performance of other tasks.
The instant inventive assembly for storing and deploying for use a handheld digital device solves or ameliorates problems and challenges discussed above by providing specialized case, fastener, and base components which allow for lanyard suspension of the device from a user's neck, and which allow base supported deployment from the user's neck or upon a surface for hands-free use.